


Daddy's Boy

by NewtiegotBooty



Series: Sugar Daddy Series [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby Minho, Sugar Daddy Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty





	Daddy's Boy

            Minho always felt out of place in the fancy restaurants Newt took him to. Newt insisted Minho looked perfect in the suits and fancy clothes Newt bought him, but Minho felt like a child playing pretend in his father’s closet. He felt most comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, away from the prying eyes of people who didn’t have a better way to spend their time. Newt ignored them, he was used to it after all the years spent in their company, but it still bothered Minho. He hated that he could feel their eyes on his back, boring into him as if he didn’t belong there. He didn’t, he knew that, but if Newt wanted him somewhere, that was where he would be. The collar around his neck, hidden by his shirt, was a comforting weight, reminding him who he was there for. His fingers itched to curl around the sturdy leather, but Newt had advised against that, just until they got back home. He jumped when Newt’s foot nudged his calf, knee colliding with the underside of the table. The blonde eyed him, vaguely concerned. Minho shivered as Newt’s foot continued up his leg to his thigh, toes nudging against his crotch.

“N-Newt…”

Newt smiled, leaning his elbows on the table. “Yes, baby…?”

His voice was soft but Minho could hear him as if they were right next to each other. Minho barely choked back a whimper, fisting a hand in the fabric of his slacks when Newt pressed harder against him.

“You’re so beautiful, baby…” Newt purred, all innocent like he didn’t know how insane he was driving Minho.

“Newt…” Minho did whimper this time, just barely loud enough for Newt to hear.

“I know, baby…” Newt pressed harder against Minho’s crotch, stroking up and down until Minho shuddered, biting his tongue to suppress a moan. A slow smile spread across Newt’s lips and he straightened up in his seat.

“You’re beautiful, Minho.” Newt said it a bit louder, smiling at him like Minho was the most precious thing in his world. The waiter came to the table, eyeing Minho and his slouched posture, and cleared his throat.

“Are you ready to order?”

“I’ll take the check, actually.”

“Sir?” The waiter asked carefully.

“The check, please.” Newt repeated, chin resting comfortably in his hand as he stroked Minho’s thigh under the table.

“Uh… Right away, sir…”

“Are you okay to leave, sweetheart? I can make us something at home…”

Minho nodded. “Yeah…” He would be composed enough by the time Newt paid the check and they were able to leave. He watched the waiter come back, take Newt’s card, go off and return again, his hand resting on Newt’s ankle under the table. Newt smiled at him, rising to his feet with all the grace of a cat, tugging his suit jacket close to button it. Minho followed, allowing Newt to wrap an arm around his waist.

“I love you, sweetheart…” Newt held the door to the car open for him, following him in after.

“I love you too, daddy…” Minho snuggled against Newt’s side, his arms wrapped around the blond’s waist.

“You’re so good for daddy, baby boy…” Newt purred, nuzzling against Minho’s temple.

“Do you want me… to…” Minho’s hands drifted toward Newt’s crotch.

“Daddy’s okay, baby… You were so good for me… Go to sleep until we get home…” Newt kissed his temple, raising a hand to stroke through Minho’s hair. Minho hummed, snuggling closer to Newt.


End file.
